Beast Doll
by SlyPink
Summary: "... he gazed into her eyes. Something about them left him with great unease. They weren't showing any hatred, nor anger... they were filled with fear. With such power, was this creature scared of him?"— Berserk!Terra. Violence. Mild KujaxTerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Story takes place during the 13th cycle of Dissidia, at the very beginning.**

**Characters belong to Square Enix. Not Me. Otherwise I would make FF6 a remake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beast Doll<strong>

'_I haven't been here before..._'

Lost for thoughts, couldn't really tell how nor when he regained counsciousness, strayed inside the endless wagons of a phantom train. His head ached terribly, as he walked with the anxious feeling of not doing any progress at all. Each wagon looked exactly the same from the inside and the outside. The shivering sound of steel cracked againt the soles of his iron footwear, and the scent of dead woods perfumed his uncovered pale skin everytime he reached to the door outside the wagon.

He could always use his gliding abilities to fly above the train... but somehow he knew that sticking inside this unending path of rusty mechanisms would eventually lead him into something worth of his interest. After all, he didn't even remember his name, most of his past was gone, he needed to know how in heavens he ended up here and most impostantly: what was his purpose?

'_... I, how to explain it? I'm so full of knowledge and instict, though my own identity remains a mystery even to me?_' He was already familiar with several magic spells, ergo, he was a mage. A very powerful one. But it felt as if he forgot some other spells which were apparently... less important?

'_... Name... You must have a name... Come on... Think. For Heaven's sake, it's you own bloody name, you're supposed to remember it well!_' The slender man sat down on one of the velvet red couch, diving deep in thought, mentally scratching inside his blocked memories. A piercing pain ran through his spine as he sunk into a small shard of his own past. He was filled with shame, red anger, agony, great mindless resentment for a pair of blazing blue eyes pure as the skies he once cherished.

'_... Kuja. Your name is Kuja._' Right, and he was summoned by the God of Discord Chaos, to fight a war against the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos... he knew it, because this wasn't the first time. That tickling feeling was already there, implanted within this husk that served him as body.

Most of his memories about past cycles were erased... there was nothing inside his head, but the tantrum of the blood he wanted to spray on his delicate hands. The person he wanted to erradicate from existence itself, that would bring peace to his rumbling soul. '_That bastard..._'

He would not even dare to call himself 'brother' of that filthy usurper. Blood ties weren't excuse to hush this resentment. It was so much hate and anger that he thought it'd destroy his body. The rabid heat rose up his head, drenching on sweat and heavy pants, as some red aura began to ooze out of his every pore... it was so powerful that he scared himself.

Amazed, he stared at his hands.

"Hahaha... and I'm yet to unyield my true strength." he chuckled amused of his own power. "Just wait and behold, Zidane, with my perfomance I shall crush you along with all the stage."

Yes, his resolve was clear now. He had the power to complete his focus: destroy the one that what was his.

Suddenly, the train's wagon shook, as if it was just aboarded by something or someone of great weight or force. Kuja remained indiferent to this change, however. Wouldn't be long until he heard Chaos' call and he had to attend. Just to think about his fellow warriors, he was raging with disgust. Had the misfortune to remember some of them. He still boiled with anger, and usually rage had strong effects over his magical aura.

Again, the wagon was shaken. This time with stronger force. He wasn't alone, it seemed.

"Just come out already, stop wasting my precious time..." he hissed only to himself, getting himself ready, for whoever would enter inside the wagon, enemy or pest.

For a few seconds, it was only the sound of the wheels on the rusty tracks along the ghostly wind blowing inside out... Kuja, knew there was someone out there, he could feel it, though couldn't guess exactly how strong it was. There was a tender wave of magical energy vibrating all over the wagon, his senses however could tell that it was a somewhat untamed power residing in this person. Power in it's raw state.

A Chaos Warrior? It felt most likely. He couldn't imagine a warrior of Cosmos wearing such a ruthless power...

Once more he felt the quake, this time even more violent than before, and he almost lost balance. He couldn't detect the unruly power anymore, as it found no more interest on this place.

'_Not worthy of your attention, huh? What an unpleasant stranger..._' Kuja sighed in annoyance. Why did he feel as if this kind of underestimation was so familiar?

He began to rage again. He loathed to be undervalued. Anger raced through his every vein in violent red, feeling as if he wanted to tear off the train from its tracks and blow it all away along the unknown character that just passed over him.

Suddenly, before his aura could begin to dye in crimson red, a greater faster shake jumped on the wagon's back, taking him by surprise. The fright almost managed to make him fall on his bottom, but still he remained on his guard, ready to overcome anything that could pass through him.

His eyes centered on the door, expecting to see a fierce warrior to perform one brutal entrance. His own aura reddened until reaching the color of blood. He smirked. A couple of strikes would be just enough to make him trigger that majestic power he held. Kuja himself was already a menacing presence, so his power must have attracted the other one back here.

There was only dead silence for the next seconds. Silence, it consumed everything, each tiny particle between the silver young man, the iron door and the character behind it.

Shattering glass. It rained mercilessly against his back, sharp unperfect crystals stained little droplets of pure red on his skin. An overwhleming blast struck him down to the floor before he could react.

Pain, the scattered glass cutted against his stomach, not deeply, but the other force was pressing his body hard against the floor. He was sure it had to be a extremely powerful spell if it left him so dazed after the impact. His eyes still saw blur and his head hurt like hell. "What in heavens...?"

He heard a deep angry growl blow behind his head, whispering warm breath against his earlobe now uncovered. The contact made Kuja shiver and his heart beat faster. Was he under an animal's mercy? Those claws were grasping so strong against his back and shoulders, they could just easily crush them like glass, with his guard's pauldrons that were just mere ornaments for his outfit, they didn't serve as a strong protection since he always knew how to protect himself with spells. Now this was the first time he felt so helpless... in such a long time.

He felt the hot breath even closer, to his neck. Kuja slowly swallowed. "... Who's this?" he asked, with the most calm voice he could. But still, the only thing he heard was that grumbling sound, which, if he listened carefully, it wasn't a savage beast's growl, but a savage woman's growl.

He couldn't turn his head backside, because if he tried, he'd only receive a louder grunt from that _lady_... or whatever it was threatening him over the broken glass.

"Right... if you aren't polite enough to introduce yourself, then I'll be the one to take the iniciative." Kuja murmured moving his numb fingertips on the rough metal floor. They flickered with a magical spark while secretly invoking magic of his own.

A powerful red and yellow flare appeared over him, snatching with a perfect move the forceful body over his. The impact was done to make her get off, not to kill.

The mage quickly managed to get up from the shards of glass over the floor and stared defiantly at the bright figure on the other side of the wagon.

Surprise overcame him, when at first glance he discovered a beautiful female figure wearing nothing but a violet scitillating light. Her hair flowing wildly over her shoulders and back, and her piercing purple eyes that held such a fierce look upon him, as if they were bluntly telling him_ Stay Away From Me._

However, even if she had a human form, Kuja could distinguish the large sharp claws on each four limbs, as well noticed an animalistic splendid fur growing from certain parts of her body.

But still, she was completely naked.

With no hesitation he prepared a spell, casting five white orbs of energy around him. The orbs obeyed his conducting, as if he conducted music. Yes, he heard music inside his head everytime the passion for duel and death ran through his veins.

Once more, he gazed into her eyes. Something about them left him with great unease. They weren't showing any hatred, nor anger... they were just filled with fear. With such power, was this creature scared of him?

But as he had to know, each living creature who felt threatened, great or small, it had the natural instinct of defense. And he was a menace. He had the power to harm her. So she had all the right to fight, to give the first strike, before dead.

And Kuja did so too.

While he elegantly casted Holy, she abruptly summoned some sort of exuberant ball of fire that easily deflected his spell. It was like a small sun running towards him, but he dodged before it was too late, jumping above to aim another more effective spell against her. He was suddenly taken by another identical sun that violently exploded right on his abdomen.

Such a strong spell, the heat could barely let him breath. He crashed against the other side of the train, causing a great impact against the metal walls.

Left stunned. His music stopped. That spell was too strong for a normal creature to handle. It had to be a extremely powerful mage to cast such magic. But before his bleeding nose, he couldn't see anything but a ruthless overpowered beast with the body of a maiden.

He rose his slender hand again, preparing a more effective spell in order to buy some time. But just before he could cast again his shimmering orbs, the beast stroke back, this time casting Holy herself. Several proyectiles of pure blinding light were shot to him.

Somehow he managed to drag himself up and avoid most of them. The impact of just one caused him a nasty blow on his side. It was even more intense than his own Holy spell that he felt it burned his skin to the bone.

Right now he was too dazed to even focus on a proper spell to aid himself, he tried to stand up to at least find a way out. He was caught right away by an iron claw, that hit him to the ground, leaving a painful gash on his shoulder. Drifted momentarily away from consciousness, he focused his eyes again on her, levitating over him, looking down on him, with fear still lively on her deep purple eyes.

The power she had was untamed and flowed without control. This creature was an extremely dangerous instrument of destruction.

"Who are you...?" asked again, indiferent from her inability to speak. She just stared at him restless, maybe waiting his next move.

Could it make sense...? Did she only attack him whenever he used magic? Yes, it made sense. She felt in danger, so like an animal, she had to fight what she considered dangerous. She was only an animal.

She was lost. She was scared.

With a faint hope of freeing himself from this accidental near-death experience, he tried to cast a warping spell. It didn't work, as the lady-looking creature quickly seized with her great yellow claws his neck and he moaned in horror when she knelt on him, her thighs were rubbing against his. He hurried his hands to grasp her wrist, trying to stop her from crushing his throat...

But she wasn't just a powerful magic creature, she also possesed a beastly strenght running through her muscles.

'I'm trapped.'

Yet, with that deadly close contact... he felt a sultry thrill bloom inside of him, breeding forgotten emotions.

Inside one second he remembered vague feelings and secrets. He lived a shallow cold life. He hated physical contact. That was the one thing he never had, he knew. He didn't need it. The only moment he liked to touch others it was just for the pleasure of trampling them under his feet. Even the faintest desire of touching a lady's tender hand, he denied it. There was no equal beauty to him. Nobody was worthy enough to touch an angel. A chaste angel who'd be eternally exquisite in beauty. And _beauty was purity_.

But there she was, practically straddling on his lap. Though slowly killing him, she was touching him, hurting him, not with knives or swords, with her own grasp. And her skin was so warm.

Then he looked at her mouth, she was letting escape softer grunts between her sharp pearl teeth. Her lips were violet hue, stunningly contrasting over the pale gleaming skin. '_... Why?_' She was beautiful. And probably the most dangerous being he ever faced.

His air was running out, he felt the pressure taking over, as if his eye balls were going to jump out its sockets. His face was all red, his mouth wide, trying to suck back his breath, but it was all useless.

'_... No._'

Without realizing, an inner instinct woke-up, making him accept his death as fated. He didn't have enough memories to understand the reason.

Suddenly, he realized how pointless it was to keep on fighting. His sight was going hazy, but he still could clearly look deep into those purple orbs over him, staring him like a scared monster. His heartbeats were travelling inside his head.

For a moment, he forgot about Zidane, he forgot about God Chaos and forgot about the fragmented state of his memories. It only existed her, placing him on his deathbed.

'_Am I going to end just like this? Am I going to die... like this? I'm going to die, by her claws...'_

_'I'm going to die..._'

His eyes rolled back to his head and he passed out.

Within silent minutes of confusing dark images, he began to wonder if he really died. He tried opening his eyes, still suffering from a heavy weight over his body. He still felt warm pain running through him. But he could breathe now without any effort.

He was still inside the train wagon, so he could tell by the sound of the ongoing tracks under him. He turned his eyes down and, much for his dismay, there was _a blonde mane_ lying over his body.

Without contemplation, he quickly moved his hands to push away the body of a young woman who was found lying uncounscious over him.

'_How did a lady like this ended up here...?_' he thought while moving his injured body away, trying to stand up on his feet. He cautiously approached to her, observing with extreme detail her tender girly face. Suddenly, his eyes widened: he realized she was the same beast that almost killed him just some minutes ago.

But it was just a girl. Her tight silk red dress with floral patterns and her colorful sashes around her waist made her look like a precious doll. Her innocent face looked like a doll's. Even the careful way her blonde curls were combed in that cute purple ribbon was the way of a doll's. She was obviously dressed to please someone's whims, he could tell.

He reached out to her face, and softly lifted her round chin and felt her sweet hot breath colliding on his fingers. He liked the feeling of that smooth skin of her cheeks, and then he brushed the silky curls falling on her face. He had to aknowledge he was missing quite much about physical contact.

For a moment, he was tainted. Wanted to caress again the unclothed curves, to pull her sins out of the angelical sleepy face of hers.

_Oh, his mind was actually fantasizing about this girl!_

Yet asleep, her face held an expression filled with hopelessness and sorrow.

"The once powerful, now lying defenseless at her prey's mercy."

Kuja raised his hand, preparing a deadly spell to land over her head. One spell that would assure that she'd never wake again.

She whimpered within her dreams. As if she was crying. As if she did nothing wrong. As if she was pleading for forgiveness.

Kuja smiled bitterly. '_Maybe... it'd be a mistake to vanish you now._' He didn't remember everything yet.

He didn't know if she was even within Chaos' Warriors circle. But he couldn't conceive a creature with such brutal strength to be at Cosmos' display.

'_Maybe... I can have an use for you, my doll._' He grinned, cancelling the treacherous spell under his sleeve.

Ignoring the state of his wounds, Kuja snickered and blew the wagon's roof with a powerful blast of his Flare spell. He didn't care if the noise woke her up, he just flew away, and found himself outside the interdimentional gate to an isolated world of gray, under a gothic arch of stone.

Chaos was calling, he could sense it.

Couldn't wait to have a nice talk to that pretty woman for once. He saw her first, therefore, she was to be first claimed by him.

He's to be the one to tame that beast, to own that doll.

* * *

><p><strong>Say "yay" for Feral Esper Terra. Say "wtf" for masochist Kuja. Happens when you combine Dissidia with NGE music.<strong>

**A/N: My first attempt to write an english fanfiction for my so far spanish-only account. Hope it comes out well. I have no beta anymore and I'm really trying my best. This is a one-shot, but if people want more, I'm currently working on a full-length fanfic with KujaxTerra (ONLY gonna do it IF you ask for it), since this is a pretty rare pairing and has so little fanbase.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be glad to receive some constructive criticism. Thanks for your time. Now, I'm getting back to watch ponies.**


	2. announcement

**Special Announcement:**

It wasn't just for you guys, but I'm thankful for your support. I decided to get this thing started. The new fanfic is now avaible in my profile if you wanna check it out. So please, don't review this announcement, I beg you.

Thanks a lot for you attention, and hope you can enjoy the sequel to this. :)  
>Have lots of love and crocodiles.<p> 


End file.
